Falling For You
by x.It's-Just-Me.x
Summary: Pretty much just scenes in my point of view when James, Harry's son , falls for someone. It's a working progress.
1. 20 Truth

_**Hello, fellow writers! Um...yeah. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be to harsh. Hopefully, this story will have many chapters, and many fans. Hopefully. Haha. :D This story will just be a series of scenes from random moments. I hope you like it!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and I were dashing through the corridors. We had just finished our exams, and we were going to celebrate. A party was being thrown in the Gryffindor Common Room, and all Gryffindors were welcome.

"C'mon, Lorraine!" he shouted as we rushed through the halls.

I laughed. He was so childish sometimes.

"All right! I'm running as fast as I can!"

James and I swerved around students, all heading towards their Common Rooms or outside to enjoy their new found freedom. The tests were finally over! After weeks and weeks of studying and worrying, we were finally done!

We finally reached the Common Room, and the party was already in full swing. Music was playing, everyone was dancing, and I'm guessing someone went down to the kitchens to swipe some Butterbeer.

James took my hand and led me to a table with all sorts of food and drinks on it. I guess whoever went down to the kitchens didn't just ask for Butterbeers.

"This is great!" James exclaimed. He started to take some of the food off of the table, and promptly shoved it into his mouth.

Quite the charmer, this one.

Actually, if you want me to be honest, he really was a catch. With his raven black hair, that seemed to always stick up, his tall frame, his strong jaw, and his eyes. Oh, Merlin, his eyes. They were this mixture of brown and green, and when he felt a particularly strong emotion, they would change colors. I swear I could stare at him all day.

"Lorraine?"

I looked up a saw James staring at me. I must have been spaced out.

I do that a lot.

"Sorry. Just day-dreaming." I said.

That was another thing about James; his personality.

He had a very fun loving, very outgoing attitude. But he was also caring, and sweet and funny. Whenever I needed him he was always there, no matter the time, place, or situation. Without him, I don't know what I'd do.

He smirked, and nodded his understanding. He was used to it.

"Let's dance." I said suddenly.

James turned toward me, and smiled.

"Okay."

We walked side by side up to where everyone was dancing.

Some hip-hop song was playing, and I immediately got the rhythm and started to dance. James followed suit, and even though it must have been hours, we never once stopped dancing unless it was to get refreshments.

We danced the night away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that night.  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting on the Common Room sofa, me on one end, James on the other.

We were both still awake, the only ones awake actually.

"Let's see." I said, trying to come up with another question for James.

We were playing a game called 20 Truth, something we made up when we were kids.

The instructions were simple: We each asked each other twenty questions, and we had to answer them truthfully. No matter what.

"Oh! I got it! What's the most embarrassing song you've ever listened to and actually liked?"

I grinned evilly. This game was just way to fun.

James turned bright red. Then he muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, feigning innocence.

He sighed.

"Fine. It's 'Cauldron Full of Love'. Happy?"

He was so red, that I could've mistaken him for a tomato.

A very attractive tomato, of course.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, but quickly threw my hands over my mouth to muffle the sound. I didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. Now it's my turn." He said mischievously.

Oh no.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever thought about a guy?"

Oh, Merlin. Out of all the questions, why does he have to pick that one?

Oh, well. Better get it over with.

"'He must be the most handsome boy I've ever seen. I wish he liked me back. He's so sweet, too. I wonder if he ever would even consider me.'"

I said this all in a rush, but apparently James understood it. The most embarrassing part is…I was thinking about him.

James' eyes' hardened.

"Who is this guy? Is he a Gryffindor?"

It was my turn to smile.

"One question only. Sorry, maybe next time."

I yawned while I was saying this. I was getting very tired, and I couldn't stop myself from drooping against the cushions of the couch.

"We should get to bed." He said in a much softer tone.

"No!" I said. "Just one more question."

He sighed.

"Fine." he answered. My eyelids started to flutter close.

"What's the one thing you want most in life?"

I couldn't stop myself from asking. I've always wanted to know, and I was too tired to care if he thought it was an odd question. Usually, we asked embarrassing questions, but for once I wanted to know the answer to a serious question. He was such a remarkable person, so kind and generous, so good-natured. What _did_ he want most in life? Maybe, a good job as an auror? Or maybe to be just like his father? Or maybe even to graduate top in his classes? Which was highly unlikely though because the only class he actually cares about is Defense Against the Dark Arts. But still. What is it that he wants?

I was waiting for an answer, but finally I couldn't fight the exhaustion anymore. As I started to slip into unconsciousness, I could've sworn I heard him mumble one word.

"You."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_So...what do you think. I thought it was pretty good, considering, but thats just my opinion. Anyway, please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well,hello again! Sorry I havn'yt updated in a while! I've had the chapter ready I just didn't post it. Yeah… Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

'_You know what, James!? Fine! I don't even care any more! I hope you and Charlotte have a nice life!'_

'_What is with you!? It's not like it's any of your business anyway!'_

'_Ha! Right! Of __course__ it's none of my business! __Even__ when I walk into the common room and see you snogging each other faces off! How __silly__ of me to think that I actually have a say in whether my lunch stays down or not!'_

'_Sod off, Lorraine! You're so bloody annoying sometimes!' _

I walked away without another word. Those words hurt more then I was willing to let on.

Ten minutes later, I heard a knock on my door.

**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
**

I walked across my room and opened it. I already knew who it was, but I looked up briefly anyway.

I saw a flash of his raven black hair, and the guilt in his piercing blue eyes before I looked back down.

I crossed my arms and waited.

**Guess this means you take back  
All you said before **

He sighed.

"Look, Lorraine," he started off, "I didn't mean that."

**  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me **

"You know you're my best friend. Nothing can change that."

**  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again **

"And…" he paused, "I'm sorry."****

'Cause we belong together now, yeah 

I looked up shyly.

"It's okay." I said. "I know you didn't mean it."

**  
Forever united here somehow, yeah **

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah..." he trailed off. "I sort of lost control of my temper." He let out a soft chuckle. "I really should try work on that."

**  
You got a piece of me,**

I laughed, too.

"Yes, well, it was my fault too, you know. I was being rather annoying."

James smiled, a nice big one this time…but there was something devious about it.

"Hm… You're right."

"Hey!-" I started to protest, but he cut me off.

"Which is why you're going to have to pay."

I gulped.

"Pay?" I asked with my eyes wide.

**And honestly,**

"Yep." He took a step closer. "Pay."

I took a step back, a suspicious look in my eye. Then I got it.

"No!" I shouted and tried to run to the other side of my bed, but he was too quick for me. He grabbed me from behind and pinned me down onto my bed, then proceeded to tickle me.

"No!" I shouted again.

"Get," I was laughing so hard I started to cry.

"Off," I couldn't breathe.

"Me!"

He tickled e for a couple of more seconds, then slowly rolled off of me. Finally, I was able to breath freely.

He smiled that devious smile again and said "Punishment served."

Then he walked out of my room.

I couldn't stop smiling the whole day.

**My life would suck without you **

_Song by Kelly Clarkson._

_  
Leave lots of comments, loves!_


End file.
